Nothing more than Normal
by AliceInLa-La-Land1215
Summary: Nearing the end of the Second Wizard War, the Malfoys made a deal to ensure their families survival.


Nothing More than Normal

Chapter One: New

Don't Own Harry Potter

_**AN**__/ This is an AU, Something I was thinking about while watching Battlestar Galactica (Also something I don't own), though this story has nothing to do with it, I thought it was odd to be thinking of Harry Potter while watching Robots kill people. Nothing more then normal I guess. _

_**Nothing More then Normal**_

Huffing and screaming could be heard throughout the walls of the Malfoy Manor, A Silver haired woman sat in hallway, waiting for the new arrival of the youngest Malfoy, and what seemed to be forever later, there was a humm in the air, as she felt the moment her betrothed moved into the world from his mother, she lent her head against the cold stone of the wall and shut her golden eyes to the noise of his first cry, never had she heard a more beautiful sound

Rising from the floor with unnatural grace, her white and gold trimmed robes trailed behind her as she descended the stairs to the awaiting party, "He Breathes" was all she said and the crowd erupted with claps and sighs of relief, for a long war coming to an end, the birth of the First born son of the Malfoys, one of the last pure-blood families remaining, their alliance would keep their family safe from the Dark Lord,

As her feet hit the landing, she turned to hear the hushed whispers of the midwife and a stone solid voice of her future mother in law, from the top of the stairs there was a clear difference between the Silver haired woman and the combination of both the Blacks and Malfoys, Her Golden eyes sort out the pale blue of the new mother,

As she descended the stairs to her awaiting family, Narssicia held her new born in one arm, the other fused to the rail so that she didn't fall,,

Slowly reaching the bottom of the staircase, she slowly made her way forward to the Silver haired goddess, catching a glimpse of the babe, the silver haired woman fell to her knees in awe, she thought her heart would burst out of her chest at the sight of him, she lowered her head, her silver hair falling over her shoulders as ruby tears fell down her flawless face, hitting the marble floor, the splashes seemed to echo as all the rooms occupants where as silent as the dead

"Do you not wish to hold him?" Narssicia asked, even thought she whispered it felt as though she had yelled, "Naphraya, do you not wish to look?" the Silver haired woman, Naphraya, rose her head slightly, eyes brimmed with ruby tears that ran clearly down her face

"What if I hurt him?" Narssicia smiled widely, and extended her free hand out to the kneeling goddess,

"You will never hurt him, of this much I am sure" Naphraya's eyes fell onto the small bundle in Narssicia's arms, shifting, she moved the small babe into her hands to pass him to his future mate

Naphraya flinched at her movement, then looked into her eyes a moment longer than necessary, "Do you take him to be yours, to love forever, to cherish and to stand by him through think and thin, to make his life yours and yours his?"

"If he will have me" Naphraya whispered, a look of shock passed over Lucius face "Your family will be protected you have my word, but he will have to come to me willingly, before I take him as my own, and give my life to him" Narssicia smiled and nodded, passing him to Naphraya,

She seemed to glow as she held him in her arms, she gazed lovingly at the small being, around them the united families of Black and Malfoy all gathered, amazed at the sight before them, it was rarer than rare for a Dragon to take a human form, let alone to take a human mate, it had only happened once in history, so it was considered a great honor

Dragons where noble in their own right, Naphraya's kind where less than others and sightings of them where few and far between, only able to lay eggs after turning two thousand years old, they only laid two at a time, and five hundred years between.

"What is his name?" asked Bellatrix, as much as she didn't like the idea of betraying her lord, but the protection of the young child is something she agreed to,

"Draco" both Narssica and Naphraya said in unison, their eyes looked at moment, Narssicia had never told anyone what she way planning on naming him, but Draco seemed to fit, given his bride and the most powerful Dragon ever recorded was of the same name,

"Power and Strength, He will over come any obstetrical in his path and truly be one of the strongest wizards of this generation" Naphraya's eyes had a distance to them as she spoke, seeing his future laid out before her eyes, there was dark times coming, but the light outshines it all, for she saw his choice many years into the future, he chooses her.


End file.
